ESL Cologne 2016
During the ESL Cologne 2016 CS:GO Championship, players had the ability to participate in the Team Pick'Em Challenge and the Fantasy Team Game. Overview Much like previous Pick’Em Challenges and Fantasy Team Challenges, players were able to directly buy the team stickers and autograph capsules to participate in the challenges. Similar to previous Pick'Em Challenges, the Cologne 2016 Legends (Holo-Foil) and Cologne 2016 Challengers (Holo-Foil) capsules were available to buy, containing Foil versions of the team stickers. Picking a team with a team sticker during the tournament locked the sticker and made it unavailable to use, trade, or sell until the event day was complete. Undoing a pick did not unlock the sticker until the event day was complete. The CS:GO Fantasy Team Game Similar to the previous tournament's Player Picke'Em Challenge, the Fantasy Team Game allows players to use participating players' autographs from the current tournament. In the Fantasy Team Game, however, the player uses autograph stickers to build a "dream roster" from currently participating player using their respective autographs. Each place on the roster is given a particular play style (which affects how the points are recorded). Once a player has built a roster of professional players, their respective autographs stickers will be locked in for the duration of the event's daily play, and cannot be used, sold, or traded until after the day is complete. The roster can be adjusted after each event day has finished, but not during. Scoring Points Each day, the professional players on the Fantasy Team roster gain 2 points per kill, and lose 1 point per death. In addition, each player can earn bonus points based on their role: *The Commando earns bonus points equal to their kill/death difference. *The Clutch King gains 4 points for each kill as the last surviving member of their team. *The Eco Warrior gains 2 points per pistol kill. *The Entry Fragger gains 2 points for each opening kill of the round. *The Sniper gains 2 bonus points for each kill with a sniper rifle. Trophies A player's Fantasy Team gains points on a daily basis towards a global ranking. At the end of the tournament, the player will receive a trophy based on the final global rank. * Top 30%: Bronze * Top 15%: Silver * Top 5%: Gold The Pick'Em Challenge Trophy During the tournament, choosing the winning team granted the player points towards his or her Pick'Em Challenge Trophy. There was a total of 100 points possible, received by correctly choosing every winning team throughout the tournament, correctly choosing MVPs of particular player stats, as well as earning a single point per pick'em challenge per day just by participating. All trophies were awarded after the tournament has completed. Scoring points *'Participation points': Earn one point a day, just for participation. *'Group Stages - July 5th': Pick the 8 teams that will win their first-day matchups. Each correct pick is worth 1 points. *'Group Stage - July 6th': Pick the 4 teams that will advance out of their groups to the Quarterfinals, and the 4 teams that will proceed to the decider match. Each correct pick is worth 2 points. *'Group Stage - July 7th': Pick the 4 teams that will advance out of the decider match to the Quarterfinals. Each correct pick is worth 5 points *'Quarterfinal - July 8th - 2nd': Pick the 4 teams that will advance to the Semifinals. Each correct pick is worth 6 points. *'Semifinal - July 9th': Pick the 2 teams that will advance to the Grand Finals and then pick the Grand Final Champion. Each correct pick is worth 8 points. *'Grand Final - July 10th': Pick the Grand Final Champion. The correct pick is worth 10 points. Trophies * Bronze: Awarded after scoring 25 points * Silver: Awarded after scoring 50 points * Gold: Awarded after scoring 75 points Leaderboards Although players did not receive the trophy until after the event was complete, the player was able to compete with friends and track his or her progress by checking the Pick'Em Friends Leaderboard on a daily basis. External links * CS:GO - ESL Cologne 2016 - Pick'Em Challenge * ESL One - ESL Cologne 2016 Trivia *Although the website officially refers to the autograph game as the "Fantasy Team Game," the trophies are labeled "Fantasy Team Challenge." Category:Global Offensive Pick'Em Challenge Category:Global Offensive Fantasy Team Game